L-kun's Jealousy
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: Light Yagami is a very popular man, so popular that strange guys show up to flirt. L is not having any of that! (I do not own Death Note or its characters).
1. Chapter 1

Dipping my hand in another LxLight fanfic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day started out peaceful. The two were seated at an open table cafe for lunch. The sexy auburn preoccupied L's thoughts day and night, through every meal they shared, every night they slept, even on their wedding day.

X

The walking sex appeal on a stick that was his uke-chan was currently occupying his thoughts right now... as some stray guy was flirting with his Light... RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

Y

Now, the panda insomniac had promised Light not to get into anymore fights, he promised to make the day about them.

It was all to make Light happy!

Z

However that was hard seeing some guy flirt with his waifu! In front of his face, his arm coiled around the thin waste in board daylight. This _man_ knowingly disregarded his presence and touched Light's hand!

1

L was indeed the jealous type, always finding it hard to share what was his. Boy was the panda losing his cool. L had a record of punching every flirting sleaze that talked to his lover. So far that record was three this week, soon to be four.

2

Light was no cheater, no dummy and obviously not blind to flirtation or L's jealousy. As he talked his way out of a pickup, Light knew he was asking L to have patience. That was very hard.

3

In his mind L was pondering how he was going to throttle the offender. Jump over the table and beat him? Take the knife and fork they used and attack?

10

Well as L saw it he had two choices: fight moron and break his promise (sad Light-chan) and not get laid. Or keep his promise (happy Light-chan) and get laid.

9

Fortunately the decision was made for him as the scumbag took the hint (marriage band) and departed. The rest of the afternoon was enjoyed in piece, and yes, L did indeed get his reward.

2

Patience is a virtue, go figure!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please ignore the numbers and letters I used for small dividers! Just being silly~**


	2. Chapter 2

Been listening to _Gold Digger_ lately and I'm playing the song in my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say L was pissed was the grandest error of the year. His blood was HOT, infuriated, livid. The man was seeing red and there was no helping it. Random men had walked up to HIS Light-chan trying to ask him out. Never mind the fact that the two were on a date that day.

G

Their morning was filled with things to do all so they could have the afternoon and night to themselves. L took his Light to the movies per his request. It took less than six minutes to get tickets at the booth, less than five to get snacks (L called ahead), and less than two minutes for his uke-chan to get ambushed by smooth talking guys.

He calmed down (Light's "request") and got rid of those "groupies".

O

The next ambush happened as the two strolled through an empty park hand-in-hand. Tall, handsome looking men surrounded the auburn spouting corny lines that hurt his ears.

One guy was dressed like he owned some night club, offering to show HIS Light a 'good time'. That ticked the insomniac to no end. Five minutes was all it took for the swaggy suited man to high-tail it far away.

Light sighed as he dragged a fuming L to enjoy the rest of their date.

L

The last ambush of the day happened after watching late night fireworks. L and Light left their private spot heading for their car. Half way there three men decided to pop out and say 'hello'. Not really, the men were about to mug them when they spotted Light. Tall sexy Light with legs for days.

D

Two made a move for Light while the other stayed to distract L. Too bad for them their plan did not work. L was faster and stronger, overpowering the first and disarming him. A hit to the temple put the punk to bed.

L made his way to the second guy and dislocated his elbow, leaving Light to finish the third with a strong round house. Let it be known that Light Yagami was no easy target! L was so proud of his uke-chan.

With the wannabe robbers in a police car the two went home.

XXX

There were plenty of times Light could count L's jealousy as unnecessary but this week he welcomed the protectiveness. The love in the younger man's eyes burned L with its intensity, telling him how much he felt.

Later, as L watched his lover sleep he thought about just what his jealous nature had taught him:

1) Every man that dared flirted with HIS Light-kun would get a beating.

2) If L played his cards right, Light would always reward him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how was it?

Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
